Michel Temer/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Joachim Gauck - Michel Temer.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff acompanhada do Vice-Presidente da República, Michel Temer participam de encontro bilateral com o senhor Joachim Gauck, Presidente da República Federal da Alemanha. (São Paulo - SP, 13/05/2013) Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Angela Merkel - Michel Temer.jpg| ENCONTRO ENTRE O VICE-PRESIDENTE MICHEL TEMER E A CHANCELER DA ALEMANHA, ANGELA MERKEL. Herbert Schlemmer - Ascom/VPR Francia * Ver Michel Temer - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| 27-08-2015 Vice-presidente Michel Temer em reunião com o ex-presidente da França Nicolas Sarkozy, em São Paulo. Foto: Romério Cunha. Flickr de Michel Temer François Hollande - Michel Temer.jpg| Encontro do vice-presidente Michel Temer com François Hollande, Presidente da França, no Palais de l'Élysée – Paris, França. Jerome Mars/VPR Países Bajos * Ver Mark Rutte - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian Vice President Michel Temer poses with Dutch Foreign Minister Mark Rutte (R) upon his arrival at The World Forum in The Hague on March 24, 2014 on the first day of the two-day Nuclear Security Summit (NSS) . Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Michel Temer.jpg| Pope Francis, accompanied Brazil's Vice President Michel Temer, right, attends a farewell ceremony at the Rio de Janeiro airport in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, Sunday, July 28, 2013. The trip marked the first international foray for the Argentine-born pontiff and his first voyage back to his home continent since becoming pope in March. (AP Photo/Andre Penner) España * Ver Felipe VI - Michel Temer.jpg| Su Majeastad el Rey con el Vicepresidente de la República Federativa de Brasil, Michel Miguel Elias Temer Luli © Casa de S.M. el Rey Mariano Rajoy - Michel Temer.jpg| Mariano Rajoy (d), y el presidente brasileño, Michel Temer (i), este jueves en China. JUAN CARLOS HIDALGO EFE Michel Temer - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Brazil's President Michel Temer, left, and Spain's Prime Minister Pedro Sanchez, talk as they gather for a group photo during the XXVI Ibero-American Summit in Antigua, Guatemala, Friday, Nov. 16, 2018. The summit comes as waves of people are migrating from Venezuela and Central America to flee poverty, violence and political persecution. The leaders are set to discuss issues such as development and the economy. (AP Photo/Moises Castillo) Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Michel Temer.jpg| Michel Temer e Giorgio Napolitano. Planalto Matteo Renzi - Michel Temer.jpg| Michel Temer realizou cinco encontros bilaterais com os líderes de Arábia Saudita, Espanha, Itália, China e Japão. Beto Barata/PR - 05.07.16 Michel Temer - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| 05-11-2015 Vice-presidente Michel Temer recebe Paolo Gentiloni, Ministro dos Negócios Estrangeiros e da Cooperação Internacional da Itália. Foto: Romério Cunha Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Jyrki Katainen - Michel Temer.jpg| Michel Temer, President of Brazil, on the left, and Jyrki Katainen at Planalto Palace. Credit © European Union, 2018 Reino Unido * Ver David Cameron - Michel Temer.jpg| Action plan: Mo Farah joined would leaders, including Prime Minister David Cameron, Vice-President of Brazil Michel Temer, Prime Minister of Bangladesh Sheikh Hasina, during the 'hunger summit' at 10 Downing Street. PA Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Andrzej Duda - Michel Temer.jpg| Prezydent Andrzej Duda i wiceprezydent Brazylii Michel Temer, podczas powitania przed spotkaniem w Warszawie /Jacek Turczyk /PAP Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Michel Temer.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev meets with Michel Temer, Vice President of the Federative Republic of Brazil. Photo: The Russian Government Michel Temer - Vladímir Putin.jpg| 17 may, 2011. Prime Minister Vladimir Putin meeting with Brazilian Vice President Michel Temer as part of the high-level Russian-Brazilian commission for cooperation Government of Russia Fuentes Categoría:Michel Temer